Dunia Tidak Adil
by Fei Mei
Summary: Ada 2 hal terbesar yang menurutku tidak adil. Yang pertama adalah keluargaku, yang kedua adalah tentang Haruhi. Mengapa Haruhi lebih memilih Tamaki daripada aku? Bukankah aku selalu melindunginya diam-diam dari belakang? *Kyoya's POV, mengikuti timeline live-action nya*


Akhirnya Fei nongol di fandom Ouran High School Host Club, untuk pertama kalinya! Padahal Fei udah baca manganya sejak Fei SD loh :/. Terus gara-gara sering main ke fanpage HarPot, Fei jadi tertarik nonton animenya (gara-gara yang di fp HP banyak juga yang suka). Terus waktu main ke mangdu, tanpa sengaja (bener2 ga sengaja sama sekali) Fei nemu DVD Ouran yang live-action, sampe tamat, pula!

Warning: Fic yang satu ini lebih mengarah pada live action-nya. Jadi jangan terlalu bingung yaa… Setting-nya sebelum episode terakhir.

Disclaimer: Andai fandom ini punya fei, Kyoya Ootori akan happy ending dengan Haruhi Fujioka! X(

.

.

.

Dunia ini tidaklah adil, sungguh sangat tidak adil. Atau hanya aku saja yang merasa begitu? Sepertinya ya, karena yang lain kelihatannya senang-senang saja dengan jalan hidup mereka.

Sekilas, seharusnya hidupku juga bahagia, atau malah sangat bahagia. Aku lahir di keluarga Ootori yang kaya raya (meski tidak sekaya keluarga Tamaki, tentu saja), memiliki wajah yang lebih menarik dari dua orang kakak laki-lakiku. Ditambah lagi orang-orang bilang aku cool. Aku selalu menjadi "anak baik" di rumah ataupun di sekolah, tidak pernah dapat masalah dan selalu berprestasi. Siapa yang tidak mau menjadi aku, si Kyoya Ootori?

Di balik semua itu, aku masih merasa dunia tidak adil padaku, hanya padaku. Bukannya aku menganggap dunia tidak adil karena aku tidak sekaya Tamaki, bukan itu maksudku. Aku akan memberi dua contoh terbesar dan yang paling mengesalkan tentang betapa dunia tidak adil padaku.

Pertama, tentang keluargaku. Menurut tradisi keluarga Ootori, hanya anak pertama laki-laki dan kedua laki-laki saja yang akan meneruskan perusahaan ayah. Sedangkan aku adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara (jangan menghitung kakak perempuanku). Dengan kata lain, setelah aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku, aku hanya akan menjadi bawahan kakak-kakakku. Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku belajar di sekolah yang terbaik sampai tinggi kalau ujung-ujungnya hanya menjadi budak dari saudaraku?

Selain itu, orangtuaku tidak pernah membanggakan aku. Hanya karena aku adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Apakah aku salah dengan menjadi anak bungsu? Lagipula, bukan salahku juga kan jadi jadi si bungsu? Masakah aku harus masuk lagi ke dalam rahim ibuku lalu memutar balikkan waktu, kemudian lahir sebagai anak pertama yang dibanggakan ayahku? Tidak mungkin, kan? Sungguh amat tidak logis.

Sebenarnya, seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, tampangku lebih baik daripada kakak-kakakku, otakku juga lebih encer daripada mereka. Aku pun lebih bertanggung jawab dan selama ini nilai raporku selalu lebih baik daripada nilai rapor mereka saat masih sekolah dulu. Permasalahannya hanya satu. Aku bukanlah anak pertama ataupun yang kedua.

Mungkin aneh, tapi dunia memang sangat tidak berpihak padaku. Hal kedua terjadi belum lama ini. Tentang seorang gadis bernasib malang yang harus membayar hutang karena tidak sengaja menjatuhkan guci mahal. Si Haruhi Fujioka itu.

Seingatku, aku lah orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa ia seorang gadis dan bukan laki-laki. Bahkan aku mengetahuinya saat pertama kali ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang klub Host. Aku jugalah yang membantunya diam-diam dari belakang selama ini. Contoh kecilnya adalah, aku meminta dokter yang memeriksa tubuh Haruhi untuk jangan membocorkan rahasia bahwa Haruhi bukan laki-laki. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana khawatirnya anggota klub Host lainnya saat hari pemeriksaan badan.

Aku selalu berusaha melindunginya diam-diam dari belakang, dan juga mengawatirkannya. Aku selalu ada jika ia membutuhkanku. Sampai Haruhi sendiri berkata bahwa aku adalah orang yang baik...

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian di pantai Nekozawa. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan ke-protektivan-ku terhadap Haruhi di depan orang banyak. Aku berusaha untuk menutup mataku tentangnya, dan membiarkan Tamaki atau si kembar untuk berkeliaran di sekitar Haruhi. Kupikir ia akan aman bersama "tiga idiot" itu.

Hatiku mencelos saat melihat Haruhi bersama dengan tiga orang anak berandalan yang kemudian mendorongnya jatuh dari tebing. Tidak sampai sedetik Haruhi dijatuhkan ke air, Tamaki langsung melompat. Aku, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori-senpai, dan Honey-senpai baru sampai disana setelah Tamaki melompat turun. Diselimuti kekhawatiranku, aku langsung melemparkan kacamataku yang berharga dan ikut melompat turun menyusul Tamaki. Kurang baik apa aku?

Sesampainya di bawah, aku langsung menemui Haruhi yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam pangkuan Tamaki. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan mencoba membangunkannya, sebisaku. Karena tidak berhasil, akhirnya aku putus asa. Dan syukurlah, tidak lama setelah itu dia sadarkan diri.

Banyak hal yang kulakukan untuknya, tidak terang-terang, tapi banyak. Tetapi hasilnya? Haruhi memilih Tamaki daripada aku. Ironis, bukan? Haruhi Fujioka memilih Tamaki yang bodoh daripada Kyoya yang ia bilang orang baik!

Tamaki memang sangat baik pada Haruhi, sangat perhatian dan peduli malah. Tetapi aku pun juga begitu! Bahkan aku adalah orang yang paling mengawatirkannya selama ini, akulah yang selalu menyelamatkannya!

Apa Haruhi memilih Tamaki karena laki-laki itu lebih sering "beraksi" didepannya? Karena Tamaki selalu menolongnya dari depan secara terang-terangan, daripada aku yang selalu melindunginya diam-diam dari belakang? Apa karena aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku? Apa karena Tamaki adalah "_King_" dan aku adalah "_Shadow King_"? Atau mungkin… karena Tamaki adalah seorang Suoh dan aku hanya seorang Ootori? Tidak, Haruhi bukanlah gadis yang mata duitan.

Semua ini tidak logis, tetapi terjadi dalam hidupku. Sangat tidak masuk akal memang, tetapi sepertinya dunia memang tidak ingin berpihak padaku sama sekali. Terutama dalam hal Haruhi…

.

~END~

.

.

.

REVIEW!


End file.
